That's How I Met  A Farm Girl
by Christal-R
Summary: John gets a flat tire and then finds himself in the farm where he meets Torrie! My second Jorrie One Shot! OneShot number 3!


**Author's Note: Okay, another Jorrie One Shot! Lol. Please tell me what you think. If it sucks, let me know! Lol. Happy reading!**

**That's How I Met A Farm Girl**

John loved taking rides in his car and that would probably be his favorite hobby since he would always be up and about. He loved the feel of the wind blowing past his brown hair on a nice quiet sunny day. He was rocking his head a bit to the tune of _Umbrella_ that was playing on his radio.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together _

"Told you I'll be here forever…wait a minute, what am I singing?"

_Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'til the end._

He shrugged to himself and sang along to the words anyway.

_Now's it's raining more than never_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

"Oh, my favorite part's coming up now!"

_You can stand under my umbrella_

"Here it comes…"

_Under my umbrella…_

_Ella ella…_

"Eh eh eh!"

_Under my umbrella_

"Ella ella eh eh eh!" John burst out laughing at himself for goofing around.

"I don't know why I like it so much. It sounds so annoying but now that I'm listening to it, it goes well with the tune. I think Jillian is to blame for this."

He chuckled to himself and then hummed to the music as he continued riding through the empty road and whenever the time came, for him to sing to the chorus that was, he would sing to it again.

"Oh geez…"

John got up from the ground after he knew what went wrong with the car for it to stop rolling along. He made a frustrated sigh and then passed his hand over his sweaty face before placing it on his hip. His blue eyes would be looking at his car. Well, isn't that just great!

He got a flat tire.

"I don't even have a spare!" he exclaimed. He slapped his hand hard onto the hood.

"Damn it!"

Only to release it one second later.

"Ow!"

He shook his hand madly for the hood was piercing hot thanks to the blazing sun.

"Well my day just couldn't get much worse than that. So now what?"

He looked around him. All he could see was nothing but a great abundance of green grass.

And more grass.

Why the countryside had to be so quiet when help is desperately needed?

John signed and scratched the back of his head. He needed a plan, but what could he do?

He hoped to see a passing car going to his direction but unfortunately there wasn't any. John paced up and down on the edge of the road. He has to do something or he would be stuck in the middle of nowhere!

"I'm not in the middle of nowhere!" John said out loud as he reassured himself. "I'm definitely not lost! I'm just in the middle of..."

He looked around him again. Grass and more grass.

"Somewhere," he finished off with a sigh.

_Okay, this doesn't help at all. _

So there was only one thing left to do though it might be pointless.

Cry for help.

"Help! I need some help out here! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!"

He shouted as long as he could muster. But there was no use.

"Okay, that didn't go so well. Now what?"

His eyes fell then upon something he didn't realize was there until now. It was the dirt road up ahead going up a slope. Maybe this could lead to somewhere he could get help?

-----------------

The dragging sound was made as his sneakers past over the rough gravel as he went up the dirt road. At last he got to the top of the slope and a smile found its way to his face when he looked out from a distance. He raised his head up high as his eyes looked into the heavens.

"Thank you for bringing him here," he said.

He looked back down on the road again and clasped his hands together with joy of what he has discovered.

"I found a farm, what luck!"

He could hear a mix of noises that came from the farm animals enclosed in their appropriate areas by a white fence. There was a wide range of colorful crops planted neatly in rows.

"Wow this place is great," said John. "I wonder who the owner is."

With that question in mind, he went down the dirt road, a path leading to the farmhouse that was built in the middle. As he got closer to the farm, the noise from the farm animals would increase a little and John beamed by the atmosphere around him.

But then something got into his way and John backed away jerkily when he met the eyes of an angry Border Collie mix, growling at a stranger who was trespassing his master's property.

"Whoa…hold on there buddy," said John. "Nice doggy!"

It growled and made a stepped closer. John took a step back.

_Why did I throw away the leftovers of that bacon sandwich this morning? I totally need them right about now!_

His thought disappeared instantly as if to be feared by some abrupt noise as the dog suddenly barked angrily at him.

"Hey, I didn't come to steal or anything, alright? I just came for…"

It barked again.

"Listen, if you would calm down and let me-"

"Rex, cool it down!"

"Rex?" John asked himself.

The dog dashed past John and to the caller behind him. He turned around.

A woman walked down from the porch and came toward the dog and was talking to him. John couldn't help but to look at her in her cute appearance. Her blonde hair was made into a long plait and was tied at the end with a black ribbon. The long golden plait would rest over her right shoulder. Her slender body would be in a denim jumper, which was over her white sleeveless shirt and John had realized that from the time she came down from the porch, that she was also bare footed.

"Sorry about my dog," she said apologetically and then added her smile. "He was just doing his job."

"Oh well he sure did a great job at that!" John chuckled.

He looked into her blue eyes. She looked cute he thought, for a country girl.

"My name's John Cena," he said after shaking himself off from a daze he was in and then stretched out his hand.

"I'm Torrie Wilson," said the blonde woman and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too."

_Damn, her hand is so soft!_

He let it go after the brief handshake, fearing he would be rude if he held it for too long.

"So, you came here to buy anything?"

John blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Torrie giggled. "My produce, sir."

"Oh no, I'm not actually," said John. But then he quickly added.

"I would have like to, though! But I'm not."

Torrie laughed. "Okay, so what brings you here?"

"Actually, I need some assistance. You see, I got a flat tire."

"Aw, that's terrible."

"Yeah, I thought I would be losing hope until I came upon here."

_And I'm sure glad I did! _He thought.

"Anyway, can you help me out please? I would really appreciate it if you can."

"Yeah sure."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'll help."

John breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!"

The woman giggled. "I have a friend who works at an auto repair shop so I'll call him now and see if he can come to you right away. That sounds okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

"Good. Follow me."

"I'm right behind you!"

Torrie lead John to the porch where they are four wooden chairs, two were placed on either side of the door.

"You can have a seat here while I'll go make a phone call."

"Alright thanks," John beamed.

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

"Well I am a bit hungry."

"How about a cheese sandwich and a glass of milk? You know, fresh on the house."

"Sounds good, yeah I'll have that."

Torrie beamed. "Okay, just give me a minute."

"Take your time."

Torrie beamed and then her angelic face would disappear as she went inside. John made himself comfortable on the chair.

"This place sure is nice," he said. His smile would slowly disappear from his face when Rex came up the small steps and went up close to him.

"You're not going to eat me alive, are you?"

Rex simply panted calmly and sat down. John took his hand out to him slowly but carefully as to make sure that he wouldn't lose his hand by the end of the day.

But it turned that the dog was friendly to him now as he stroked his head.

"You're a nice doggy aren't you?" John cooed. He then made a sigh. "You know, this might sound crazy to you, but I think I've fallen for her."

That angelic face of hers with that blonde hair and green eyes would leave him breathless. Her smile would melt his heart out every second.

--------------------

To his relief, Torrie got to her friend who was a bit busy at the moment at work but he would be coming over to help out with John's problem later on. After he ate the best cheese sandwich he ever had in a long time, John went inside the kitchen to meet Torrie washing the dishes as he brought his to the sink.

"Do you need any help Torrie? Around the farm I mean."

"Well, I don't give guests work," Torrie laughed softly.

John scoffed. "Come on now I want to help. I could do anything you want me to do."

Torrie thought for a bit and then made her answer.

"Okay yeah, that would be great."

"Really? So what do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you."

John beamed. "Okay."

Then Torrie got an idea as she opened her mouth a bit and made a giggle.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I just thought of something fun," said Torrie. "I have the pail out at the bottom of the porch already so when we're heading out, we'll take it with us."

"Alright, are we going to pick fruits?"

"Well not really," said Torrie. "Something even better, you'll find out when we get out there."

She gave him a wink.

"Sure," John grinned. "I can't wait!"

----------------

John blinked. He was stunned by what he was going to do.

That wasn't the kind of fun he had in mind.

"Oh hell no…" he began.

"Come on John."

"I'm not doing it."

"Please?"

John groaned when he saw the look on her face. He hated that look that he would pity for. His eyes would be onto the bucket he was holding as he as about to do the unthinkable.

_Mooo!_

"There's no way I'm milking a cow!"

"Aw John come on, you're hurting Angel's feelings."

They both turned to the Jersey cow that was looking back at them.

"Do I have to?" John whined.

"You said you would do anything, didn't you?" Torrie reminded him.

"Don't remind me," John muttered.

Torrie laughed. "It wouldn't be that bad. Besides that, she's sweet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me."

John sighed and turned back to the cow. "Okay."

"That's the spirit!"

John groaned softly before seating himself on the short stool placed next to Angel.

"Okay first thing you have to do is to wash the teats. So you do that now."

He nodded and did what he was told to do. Every thing he has to do, he got it done under a minute and now it was time for the final step as he took the teat in his palm as Torrie showed him what to do.

"Alright, you're ready to go!"

John looked at Angel and then looked at Torrie and bit his lip.

He sighed. "Okay."

He had his eyes shut tightly as he held his fingers firmly but gently around the teat.

"John you're milking a cow, not setting off a bomb."

He opened back his eyes and bit his lip with nervousness. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well you are," Torrie grinned.

_Well look at the bright side. At least Randy wouldn't be here to see you. So you're saved from the humiliation, if you messed up, that is._

"It's easy," Torrie assured him. "You'll do fine."

John nodded. He finally made up his mind that he was going to do it. He has to impress her somehow. So he closed his eyes once again, his thumb and forefinger at ready. He knew that she was watching him so he couldn't bear open back his eyes, for fear of embarrassment.

Then he heard a hollow sound in the pail. He looked down.

There were a few drops of the white liquid at the bottom of the pail.

"I did it?"

"Yeah, you sure did."

John blinked with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay then…wow."

Torrie laughed. "Just keep on going."

"Alright then."

He continued on and then slowly a grin appeared on his face.

"Cool, I can milk a cow! Now this is awesome!"

--------------

Throughout the day, John helped Torrie with work around the farm like feeding the farm animals. Some of these animals would need grooming and some would need a bathe. John also helped with bringing in big bundles of hay into the barn and harvested crops and brought them to their appropriate storage. It was a lot of work but it was worth getting the smile of the beautiful blonde.

After all the work and a hearty meal, a horseback ride seemed very inviting as John and Torrie rode up to a nearby lake where they had stopped to relax for a while. They sat underneath a shady tree and Rex would be lying down between them.

"Sure is nice out here," said John.

"It is," Torrie agreed, adjusting her straw hat a bit with her finger.

"So you are running this little farm."

"You bet."

"How do you manage?"

She giggled. "I have my ways." Torrie scratched behind Rex's ear and then continued. "Besides I have my trustee sidekick."

"I'm really impressed by what he could do."

"Now you see how smart he can be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," John chuckled and past his hand through Rex's soft fur. "You know it's amazing how time flies."

"Think so, huh?"

"Yeah, I have to go soon."

John never wanted to leave the farm, especially Torrie. But he has to go to the house show tomorrow night and he would hate to disappoint his fans if he didn't show up.

"Oh well maybe you can come and visit again sometime," said Torrie. "That is when you get another flat tire of course."

John laughed. "Forget the flat tire part!"

The echoes of laughter would be heard in the air as they were the only ones there. The lake would be glistering by the sun as the cool breeze blew past their hair. The atmosphere was soothing and that would be something that John would never forget.

--------------------

Thanks to David, Torrie's good freckled faced and curly haired friend, John's tire has been replaced with a new one. But at that time, John wasn't ready to leave yet so he stayed a little longer. But when his conscience finally got the best of him, he knew that it was time for him to go.

"Well, I guess it is goodbye then," said John.

"Yeah," said Torrie and made a pout. "Too bad, you could do well here."

"Probably," John chuckled as he looked back to that dirt road that lead him to this wonderful place he has been to. "I'm sure going to miss this place."

"And there's a certain someone who I think is going to miss you a lot."

John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but I do hope that Angel realizes that I'm not exactly her type of guy!"

"Aw, but she likes you so much!" Torrie gushed.

John chuckled. Since after milking her, she has grown to be attached to the man and followed him almost everywhere. She even tried to get through the back door of Torrie's farmhouse!

"So what do you want me to do? Marry her?"

They laughed.

"Well since you brought up that idea…"

"No!" John retorted.

Torrie burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding!"

"Good 'cause I thought you were serious," John laughed.

The sky was turning red orange as the sunset would be coming close. They both saw the view and would be awed by the sight of it.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go," the blonde woman began.

"Yeah," said John. "It's been nice knowing you."

Torrie beamed as he took his head and shook. "It's been nice knowing you too."

"Nice knowing you too Rex," John grinned as he patted the dog on the head and Rex would bark in return.

"In his language, that would mean 'nice knowing you too.'"

"Yeah I think I figured that out."

They shared a laugh and then their eyes would be onto each other's.

Torrie went up closer to him and put her arms around him for a hug. John would do the same in return for the friendly warm embrace. He wished he could stay with her but he knew that he couldn't.

"You take care, John."

"You too, Torrie."

John was then released from the hug and he turned to his car. He took one last look at the beautiful blonde as she made a wave to him and he would do the same along with the exchanging of smiles.

"Goodbye John!"

"Bye Torrie!"

He turned back and walked back down to where the car was parked earlier on. Soon, he would start his car and then it would roll back on the road. The same empty country road that he at first wanted to leave but now that thought had changed from his mind.

"I don't why I'm thinking this," he said to himself. "But I have this weird feeling that she shoved something in my back pocket."

He got his free hand from the wheel and got up from the seat a little just to reach his back pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. Knowing that it was a note, he stopped the car to unfold the paper for his eyes to be following the neat handwriting.

_Dear John, _

_While you are playing fetch with Rex and me making lemonade in the kitchen, I thought I would leave this quick note to you. I know you have to go and all and to be honest, I'm a bit disappointed. I really had fun with you and yeah it is a bit lonely living there alone with no one to actually talk to. But you know I have plenty of company, if you know what I mean!  
Anyway, I just thought that we could stay in contact. I left my number at the bottom so you can give me a call. Maybe you can take me to a house show sometime?_

_Just like I said before, I am going to keep this short. So you take care of yourself and I hope we'll see each other again. _

_Love,_

_Torrie. _

_P.S. I seriously think you got Angel under your spell!_

He laughed at that last line and then at the bottom of the note would be Torrie's phone number. A grin was spread across this face.

"This is the best day I ever had!"

So a getting a flat tire in a day wasn't so bad after all. Now that he thought of it again, maybe next time when he comes around this area, he would probably get two flat tires.

Or just maybe his car would break down!

**I hope this one shot is okay, lol. Thank you for your time to read this! Until next time when I update more one shots! lol! Bye!**


End file.
